Super School Battle Gem Advance
Is upcoming game. They have many toys appears in game. Modes Since the game is only for the Nintendo DS, thus a portable game, if a player wants to battle against a human player 2, 3 and 4, he/she must battle them via Wi-Fi Connection. This can be done in all modes. Up to 8 players can play online. The following modes without links mean that they have remained the same from Brawl and Fists of Furry. 'Solo' *Story Mode *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode *All-Star Mode (Unlockable) *Stadium *Training *Event Match *Quest Stories *Quest Test (Unlockable) 'Group' *Free for All *Tournement *Special Vs. Mode *Rules *Special Smashers *Rotation *Tourney *Custom Rules *Name Entry 'Vault' *Challenges *Trophies **Gallery **Lottery **Collection *Stickers *Emblem *Album *Builder **Stage Builder **Model Builder (only players and Assist Trophies) **Item Builer *Masterpieces *Chronicle (only childen's shows can see it and watch it) *Coin Launcher *Snapshots *Replays *Shop 'Options' *My Music *Screen *Deflicker *Sound *Controls *Language *Erase Data 'Play-Online' *Battle Online *Wii Battle Online (Wii only) *Computer Battle Online (PC only) 'Wi-Fi Connection' *With Friends *With Anyone **Basic Smashers **Team Battle **Spectator Mode 'Data' *Movies **Subspace Emissary **How to Play **E3 2009 **Game Intro *Records **Group Records **Smasher Records **Notices *Sound Test Action Replay *Debug Menu Gameplay thumb|left|200px|Opening Theme for Super School Battle Gem Advance. Is a Gem Advance that gives rated E10+ for Everyone 10 or older. There are toys playable but presenters did appear as a Assist Trophy, the presenters did as a playable in Smash Bros. There are new toys appears in-game. Controls General Actions Players move around the stages using the Left and Right Arrows, and can jump by pressing it upwards. It is possible to jump again in the air a single time. Some characters also have the ability to multi-jump in the air. By pressing the Down Arrow downwards, the player can duck or crouch or move a layer down on the stage. Gameplay is mainly on the above screen, wich is wider. However, players can alter that in Screen. Smash Attacks Smash Attacks, which are the basic attacks for each character, are performed with the A Button or the X Button. When moving the Arrows to a direction, the player can attack upwards, downwards or to either sides. These attacks are usually weak and do not do very much damage. When the A or X Button is pressed repeatedly, the character performs a standard combo, a fast sequence of weak attacks. When the Arrows is tilted fast and the X or A Button is pressed in time, the player can perform a Smash Attack. These are very powerful which cause a lot of damage. Each character's Side, Up and Down Smash is different. Special Moves In addition to the Smash Attacks, each character has his/her own set of special moves, which are performed with the B Button or the Y Button. When pressing the Arrow at a certain direction, or not moving it at all, a different special move is performed. The Special Moves are influenced by the character's individual personality and have various effects rather than just damaging opponents such as sleeping, dizzying, reflecting, projectiles etc. Item Use Items appear on the stage at random and can be used by the players. Items have various effects and some trigger by themselves. They can also grant players with a special Effect like explode when hitting or used as a weapon. When the players are standing next to an item, they can press the A or X Button to pick the item up and press the R Button to throw it away. Shielding By pressing the L Button, the player can activate his/her shield. Shields can be used to prevent any kind of attack from a character or an item, only grabbing cannot be prevented. The shield's power decreases every time it is used, and when the shield breaks, the player will be unable to move for a short amount of time. Other Actions Each character has 3 Taunts which are unique to him/her and are inputed by pressing Select. Playable Characters There are many toys can playable, the other ones must to unlocked. Default Unlockable Stages Items Assist Trophy Deleted *Pink Panther and Tom and Jerry characters was as a Assist Trophy, he taked the final. Category:Games